Is it Love?
by ESAFIBUB
Summary: warning : Boy's love! RnR :D


**Fandom : Drrr!** **/ Durarara!**

**Pairing** : Shizu-chan (Shizuo Heiwajima) X Izaya-kun (Izaya Orihara)

**Disclaimer** : Ryohgo Narita (story), Suzuhito Yasuda (character designer. Err..aq merasa punya kewajiban nyebut nama dia)

**Rating : **Older teen

**Category** : Boy's Love

**Status :** Complete

**Author's Note** : ini ada kemungkinan karakternya beda dr aslinya, tp aq usahakan sama~

Klo beda…ya sudahlah, mohon dimaklumi~

Ini memang sudah jadi hobi memanggil Shizuo dengan Shizu-chan dan Izaya dengan Izaya-kun.

-(°∀°)-

IMAGINATION GONE WILD

**Title : ****Is it Love?**

_-tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all-_

Hari ini juga, mereka saling mengejar.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, tiap kali Shizuo Heiwajima melihat Orihara Izaya, tiap kali juga Shizuo melempar benda-benda yang ada disekitar. Mulai dari tong sampah, tiang listrik, pembatas jalan sampai mesin minuman otomatis. Itu sudah menjadi pemandangan yang umum di Ikebukuro. Tidak ada orang yang berani melawan Shizuo, kecuali orang yang tidak pernah mengenalnya dan _Izaya_.

Tapi dibalik semua ini, ada sesuatu yang beda.

Memang, Shizuo tetap galak dan gampang marah seperti biasanya. Dan juga, Izaya tetap membuat Shizuo kesal dengan ulahnya.

Sulit untuk dilihat, tapi keanehan ini bisa dirasakan mengambang di udara.

Saat dikejar oleh Shizuo, sesekali Izaya menunjukkan wajah yang bukan biasanya ada di wajahnya. Wajah itu menunjukkan rasa sepi dan kesedihan yang sangat. Apakah ini berhubungan dengan Shizuo?

Selain itu, Shizuo juga berbeda hari itu. Dia biasanya sangat marah walau hanya melihat wajah Izaya. Tetapi hari itu, seakan Shizuo tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Izaya, Shizuo berusaha menekan amarahnya. Hanya saja, tetap ada tiang listrik yang melayang.

"Kau akan mati di tangan orang yang kau cintai."

Izaya Orihara yang sedang berjalan mencari informasi seperti biasanya, berhenti ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Kata-kata peramal itu sangat mengejutkan, namun juga sangat menarik. Bukan karena mati di tangan orang yang dicintai yang mengejutkan, tetapi ternyata orang _sepertinya_ bisa juga dicintai.

Manusia seperti Izaya sangat susah ditebak. Dia sangat mencintai manusia, tapi sayangnya tidak ada satu orang yang mencintainya. Dia selalu dibenci, atau kalau tidak dijauhi karena sifatnya yang membingungkan dan menyebalkan.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi kata-katamu barusan?" kata Izaya.

Si peramal hanya bisa diam. Dia adalah seorang nenek tua yang sudah buta dan bungkuk. Nenek itu duduk di sebuah kursi yang reot dan berhimpitan dengan papan yang sudah lapuk. Izaya tahu nenek tua itu. Nenek itu dulu adalah peramal hebat yang berjaya di masanya. Bukan jenis peramal yang ternyata hanya seorang penipu, nenek itu _benar-benar _memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan. Walau sekarang dia sudah kehilangan kejayaannya.

Lalu, seakan bisa merasakan kegelisahan dari Izaya, nenek itu mulai melanjutkan ramalannya.

"Aku bisa merasakannya. Energi kehidupanmu berkurang sangat drastis. Ini pertanda kau akan mati. Dan… sangat menyedihkan…orang yang kau cintai adalah orang yang mengakhiri kehidupanmu."

Suara tawa terdengar sampai di kejauhan. Itu adalah suara tawa Izaya.

"Hahahahahaha..! Lucu sekali. Jadi kau bilang aku akan mati segera? Sangat menarik"

Tawa itu langsung berhenti. Dan ekspresi Izaya memberikan rasa kesepian yang dalam.

"Aku sangat mencintai manusia. Tua, muda, laki-laki, perempuan, anak-anak, orang suci, penjahat. Semuanya…! Walau aku ragu ada yang mencintaiku. Tapi aku akan tetap mencintai manusia.

Dan… mati ditangan orang yang ku cintai bukan ide buruk kurasa."

Setelah berkata seperti, Izaya langsung pergi. Meninggalkan si peramal yang terheran mendengar perkataannya.

Tiang listrik tetap melayang.

Mesin minuman otomatis tetap menabrak gedung.

Izaya dan Shizuo tetap berlarian, sesekali menyerang dan sesekali bertahan.

Walau itu sudah menjadi semacam ritual di Ikebukuro, orang-orang tetap saja berlarian ketakutan. Bagaimanapun, kena lemparan tiang listrik tidak akan menyenangkan.

Hanya saja, keanehan yang dari tadi sudah dirasakan oleh Shizou masih belum hilang. Dan mulai menghinggapi dirinya, menyesak ke dalam hatinya. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang salah. Dia hanya bisa berpikir, _ada yang salah dengan hari ini. _

Seperti yang sudah-sudah terjadi, Shizuo memegang pintu mobil, merusaknya dan melemparnya pada Izaya. Seperti yang seharusnya biasa terjadi, Izaya akan menghindari pintu itu, berlari ke tempat yang lebih aman dan membuat Shizuo makin marah.

Seharusnya itu yang terjadi, tapi ternyata tidak.

Keanehan yang dirasakan Shizuo mulai terbukti adanya.

Izaya seakan dihentikan oleh tangan yang tidak terlihat. Dia diam berdiri dan menerima pintu yang dilemparkan oleh Shizuo. Pintu itu tepat menghantam wajah dan kepalanya. Darah mulai bermuncratan dan akhirnya Izaya jatuh ke tanah. Dia tidak bergerak.

Shizuo dan orang-orang sekitar melihat hal itu hanya bisa diam terpaku. Mereka sudah tahu Izaya itu menyebalkan walau juga sangat pintar menghindar. Dan memang seharusnya begitu. Mereka bingung, kenapa hal ini terjadi. Walau sebenarnya, orang sehebat apapun memang akan mengalami kegagalan suatu saat nanti.

Shizuo berlari menghampiri Izaya yang masih tetap tidak bergerak di tanah. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Izaya yang sombong itu akan jatuh seperti ini. Dia memang selalu mengatakan akan membunuh Izaya, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak bisa membayangkan Izaya akan mati.

Shizuo memeluknya. Dan memakinya, menyuruh Izaya untuk sadar.

"Izaya..! Izaya..!

Kenapa kau tidak menghindar?

Aku tahu kau bisa menghindarnya! Jangan berusaha mengalah padaku!" teriak Shizuo.

Izaya yang lemas, membuka matanya perlahan. Dia menyeringai sedikit, tapi jelas terlihat kalau sedang menahan rasa sakit yang amat.

"Haha… Jangan bercanda…

Kau pikir aku akan mengalah begitu saja…?

Aku hanya bosan…

Aku ingin tahu reaksimu jika aku mati…

Ternyata…reaksimu sangat berbeda dari yang ku bayangkan…"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Izaya akhirnya benar-benar tidak bergerak lagi.

Shizuo yang mendengar itu, sangat kaget, dan memeluk tubuh Izaya yang mulai dingin. Setitik kilauan air mata terlihat dari mereka berdua.

Namun sayangnya. Hujan mulai turun, menghilang air mata itu.

Fin

_(catur heni)_


End file.
